Blue Skies
by Beaux Folle
Summary: *REVISED* Legolas' thoughts during a battle.


A/N: Ok people, this is the revised edition of "Blue Skies". I re-read the story a few weeks AFTER I posted it, and I realized I had some grammatical errors. My bad.  

A/N2: I suggest downloading the song BEFORE reading this story- otherwise it will seem really, really, stupid. I would also advise to ignore the modern language that's used in the song. Ohohoh- one more thing. This is based a little bit on the book, and a little bit on the movie. Yep. 

**Disclaimer: Don't own LotR, don't own Blue Skies by BT (featuring Tori Amos), don't own nuthin'. I take that back-- I own some Chapstick- Go me!**

Blue Skies 

**~~**Yeah heah heah hea

Those blue skies are ahead

Blue skies are in my head~~

     It would be an injustice to say that the Orcs are beautiful.  They are nothing compared to grass, the sun, or the stars. I cannot bear to look, as I slay them one by one. Though I have experienced many battles, I still cannot bring myself to look into their eyes. These almost-elves are repulsive. They sicken my heart. As the dying screams echo around me, I drift into thought.

~~I say let's go, let's go, let's go,

to this magic wonder show,

and I'm walking and crawling,

so tired I'm insane

I, I, I, IIII see~~ 

     I have no control over my body. I am perfect; killing every Orc that comes near me. This sense of being outside of my body is an unpleasant feeling. As I participate in this graceful dance of death, weaving and jabbing, I think of blue skies.

     At a young age, I had gotten lost in the forest. I was not frightened, just worried that my father might be angry. I was running quickly, darting between the trees. Suddenly, I came into a clearing. Looking up, I saw the bluest sky I had ever seen. So blue it hurt. Absorbed in this first wonder-moment of my life, I did not notice my father bounding into the small circle of trees. Embracing me, he said that he loved me for the first time. 

~~Blue skies are in my head

I said blue skies are up ahead

I said blue skies are in my head

I said blue skies are up ahead~~

     The blood is pouring over my blades onto my hands. I pause for an instant, looking at the redness. It drips onto the grass, forever staining it rusty scarlet. I dislike the color red. It always reminds me of these unhappy moments of conflict. I think of blue skies.

     I was only 863 years old. My father decided to have a banquet, honoring a dignitary of some sorts. Shy by nature, I was standing silently behind a small tree, observing the dancers. Wishing I could muster enough courage to go and join them, I sighed, and turned quickly around. I jumped when I found myself face to face with a most unusual she-elf. She was lovely, as all elves are; but I noticed something different. Her eyes: sparkling with ill-concealed merriment. They made a stark contrast the serious eyes I had long become accustomed to. 

            Feeling foolish, I made a formal bow, and then started walking away. She stopped me, and gestured towards the dance floor. Happy to have a partner, I hastily grabbed her arm and led her among the other couples. We danced all night, never speaking a word. 

            When the sun rose over the horizon, she led me away. Slowly walking into the forest, we looked up at the sky. The rosy purples and pinks were fading, being replaced with blue. So blue it hurt. She kissed me silently on the lips, and then walked away slowly.

~~Just when she sings,

like you in the streets,

I said, like you in the streets,

the lullabies,

you can go where she's going~~

     I have killed so many Orcs that I've lost count. It matters not. At least I can give them the dignity of an honorable death. I glance up at an Orc that I'm about to stab, my eyes accidentally meeting his for a fleeting moment. Shocked by the familiarity I see there, I almost drop my blades. I think of blue skies.

     The day that the Fellowship was formed, I was discontented. I felt that it was an impossible quest. The hobbit was not strong enough to bear the mental burden of the Ring. 

    I had been aimlessly wandering throughout Rivendell for half the afternoon, when I found a garden. It had the tallest trees I had seen since leaving Mirkwood. So I climbed up into the branches, and promptly fell asleep. 

     After a rather unceremonious plummet to the ground, I looked up at the sky, cursing myself, my father, and the Fellowship. I swiftly fell silent, startled at the intensity of the blue. So blue it hurt. I forgot everything, and had a blissful moment in the midst of turmoil.      

~~I need a little joy

need a little joy

I need a little joy sometimes

I need a little joy

Need a little joy

I need a little joy and dancing

I need a little joy

Blue skies are up ahead~~

     I make a final stab, and the last remaining Orc falls to the ground. The battle is won. I gaze down at the Orc I had just killed. His eyes are open even in death. Peering closer, I comprehend that his eyes are blue. So blue it hurts.  

~~Blue skies are in my head

I said, blue skies are up ahead

I said, blue skies are in my head

I said, blue skies are up ahead~~

END

**Kitka:** I'm glad that you enjoyed the story. Truthfully, I had a different ending in mind, but instead the blue-eyed orc decided to make an appearance. 

**Kamikaze Watermelon: **I'll try to write more. I have a major case of writers block at the moment, and having to write paragraphs almost everyday for English is definitely NOT helping. 

**Mercredi: **Whew. I'm glad that you don't think that I desecrated Tolkien's name. Thanks for the encouragement! 


End file.
